


Surprise Attack

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hunting, Male Bonding, forraging, small animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Blake is on one of his very first adventures with his dad and uncles and what they discover will brighten the toddler’s day in very unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack

Bellamy reached up and pushed a branch out of his way, a grunt leaving his throat as he continued down the path. “Remind me again why we thought this little field trip would be a good idea?” He inquired glancing over his shoulder at Lincoln, Jasper, and Miller.

Jasper grinned, “Because it’s good for the menfolk to get out on their own every once in a while,” he joked his gun hanging over his body and positioned on his back.

Miller snorted, “More like Clarke sent us out on a retrieval mission. I’ve got the list of plants and shit she needs us to get,” he held up the piece of cloth.

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Lincoln, his two and a half year old son in the other mans arms. Finn enjoyed riding on his Uncle Lincolns shoulders, most likely because the other man was so damn tall and just all around large. He shook himself out of his thoughts and grinned. “Clarke does love her lists,” he joked.

“Daddy!” Finn squealed from Lincoln’s arms. The former grounder glanced at the young boy in his arms and smiled. 

Bellamy paused, bringing the group to halt and glanced at Finn. “Son,” he stated with a grin.

Finn squirmed in Lincoln arms and looked up at him, “Down, down down.” He repeated.

Lincoln glanced at Bellamy for permission knowing the terrain in the area was a bit difficult to walk. The other man nodded his okay and Lincoln put the 2-year-old down. 

Finn stumbled a bit on the ground making Jasper and Miller grin. But once he steadied himself he ran towards Bellamy reaching for his father’s hand.

Bellamy pushed the gun to his back and away from his son as he curled his hands around Finn’s and continued walking down the path. “We’ve gotta get mommy her plants buddy then we can go back home.”

Finn nodded, “I see Adena.” He said sloppily.

Bellamy nodded, “Yes where you can see Athena.” There was a noise to their left and he froze, tugging Finn behind his body as the other three men shifted in front of him and his son. Monty and Jasper flanked Lincoln guns at the ready as Lincoln tugged his sword from behind his back and held it at the ready.

Bellamy swallowed heavily, this had been a terrible idea. Bringing Finn with them, even in times of peace was reckless. They didn’t have treaties with all the grounder tribes yet what if they tried to—his train of thought was cut off by Jasper’s laughter. Bellamy frowned. “What’s going on?” He asked not liking not being able to see around his friends.

“It’s a rabbit,” Miller said as he flipped the safety back on his gun and slung it back over his shoulder. 

Finn let go of Bellamy’s hand and pushed past Lincoln and Jasper eyes wide. “Bunny!” He shifted forward and Bellamy frowned.

“Be careful,” he said stepping forward, but letting Finn walk into the clearing alone so he wouldn’t scare the rabbit away.

Finn moved slowly and the small rabbit perked his head to the side and froze. Finn smiled, “Bunny,” he said again as he closed some more distance between them and then tripped and fell right on his butt. His bottom lip quivered and Bellamy was about to step forward until he noticed the rabbit slowly making it’s way towards Finn.

Finn sniffled one more time and then smiled, “Bunny,” he said again as he reached out and pet it. It’s brown fur was soft beneath his hand and after petting it for a minute he tried to pick it up. “My bunny.”

Bellamy chuckled, “No way buddy, we don’t keep bunnies as pets, we eat them.” He said with a grin.

Jasper punched Bellamy’s arm lightly, “Come on man, kids need pets.” He said simply.

Miller shrugged, “I always sort of wished we’d gotten to see what dogs were like.” He offered.

Lincoln tilted his head to the side, “My grandfather had wolf companion. I suppose it was what you’d call a ‘pet’.” He stated.

Bellamy sighed and walked over towards his son. The rabbit saw him and started to move away, but Bellamy was quicker. He grabbed the rabbit gently and lifted it up and then looked at his son. “If you want the bunny you have to carry him. Stand up Finn.” 

Finn stood up and opened his arms. Bellamy carefully put the rabbit in them and Finn grinned. “My bunny.” He said and started to walk on unsteady legs back towards Lincoln.

Bellamy sighed, “Clark is gonna kick my ass.” He mumbled before grinning and turning back towards the trails.


End file.
